


Crying Purple Tears

by babyb3ar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kinky, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyb3ar/pseuds/babyb3ar
Summary: Some Allurance porn.Allura is a dom you cant change my mind. Enjoy!!





	Crying Purple Tears

Lance isn't sure why he's crying exactly- he shouldn't be so emotional. Shouldn't have so little control over his emotions. They were bottling up he guesses, too many times he kept his mouth shut, not making a peep for fear of what might happen. Lance is absolutely sure why he's crying. And when Allura opened the door announcing that she was home from work and noticed a ball of sniffling blankets with some daytime television show on she knew something was wrong. She carefully approached the lump, trying not to anger her boyfriend.

"Lance baby are you okay?" She said just above a whisper, failing at the attempt not to scare the sensitive boy.

"I..I'm okay don't worry Allura," he wiped his eyes and avoided eye contact, "just a little emotional,," he mumbled, looking down at his hands and picking at his sweater.

Allura furrowednher brows in confusion and sat next to the brunette, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong love? Do you want to talk?" Lance shook his head slightly, laying his head gently on her chest.

He likes to thank whatever god is out there for giving him Allura, shes the definition of perfection in Lance's book. Dark skin, white hair, gorgeous features,, she's even taller than him which he loves. Her hugs are the best with her practically holding him, he was her baby. The power exchange between them came after many long embarrassing talks about everything. They were both switches when it came to it, lance preferring to be sub. There were rare occasions when he made Allura his bitch, they both loved the way they worked. It was perfect.

Allura sighed and carded her fingers through Lance's soft brown locks, making him calm down almost instantaneously. Lance sniffled and moved his head to bury his face in his lovers chest. A comfort thing, promise. Allura let out a small chuckle and kissed the top of the brunettes head softly.

"Are you going to be alright?" She whispered and continued running her fingers through his hair. 

There was a nod and quite a bit of movement before Lance wound up sitting in his girlfriends lap, face nuzzled against her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. The position was familiar and normal for the both of them, both in intimate situations and just to cuddle or like right now, Lance needed to be held by his Mommy and he needed to be her good boy and get praise with the day he's been having. He missed her so much when she was away at work, he sometimes wishes he could just go with and sit in her office with her while she worked. Just to be around her, but sadly he couldn't so he was stuck home alone 9-5 except for Wednesdays and Saturdays she was off then. 

Lance brought himself back to reality and gripped Allura's shirt tightly and nuzzled further into her neck. Clingy little thing he was, though, Allura wouldn't want it any other way. Lance was her baby boy, a fucking twink if she was honest, but she adored him. Everything he did it was just so,,, Lance. Allura is happy to admit that she is 100% whipped for the smaller boy that's sitting in her lap, nuzzling her slightly sensitive neck and- oh /oh/. He's whimpering, and squirming, small puffs of breath are warm against Alluras neck, she just might start squirming herself.

She doesn't, instead placing her hands on Lance's hips to still him, causing the younger to whine and whimper louder. He pulls away from her neck, face flushed with his bottom lip out in a pout. Allura lets out a chuckle and Lance pouts more, mumbling something about her being a big meanie. She just chuckled a bit more and leaned foreward, inches away from her submissive's face. Lance's breath hitched, hips moving involuntarily, trying his best to keep quiet.

"What's wrong babyboy? You're awfully squirmy~. And look at how red and cute your cheeks are!" Lance whimpered softly and squirmed more.

"M-mommy I-" there it is. 

There was a smirk printed on the dom's face, she moved her hands, reaching around and grabbing the smaller boys ass and anywhere else she could pinch and tease to her liking. Allura moved her head and kissed Lance's neck softly, taking advantage of the sensitivity and leaving marks that range in different shades of purple and blue. The boy quickly got needy, starting to rock his hips gently against her and moan quietly, covering his mouth with his hand because noises were embarrassing and he didn't want Allura to laugh at him!!

Allura stood up, startling the boy as he wrapped his legs around her waist and squeaked. She smiled softly and walked to their shared room, tossing the younger gently onto the bed. Before Lance could say anything Allura spoke up.

"Strip to your underwear and lay back." She told him, dominance already tinting her voice. 

He complied, obviously, stripping down until all he was wearing was a pair of lacey black underwear Allura told him to put on this morning, his cock hard and slightly leaking precum. Allura wasn't looking, instead bent over and reaching into the special drawer, full of all the sex toys and wonderful things Lance could imagine. He began squirming in his spot, thinking of what she was going to do to him. Wondering who would bottom and what toys would be used, he was so hard it was starting to hurt.

Soon enough Allura stood up and turned around, holding an assortment of possible things she was going to use. Lance wiggled excitedly, trying to whimper and whine until his lover noticed.

"Mommyyyy," he whined out and moved his hand towards his member. "I need you." He whimpered after the last part, something other than the lingerie touching his neglected cock.

Allura tsk'd and shook her head at the submissive, putting everything on the bed and pulling his hand away with a sigh.

"Little slut couldn't wait for me could he?" She moved her other hand and started caressing his inner thighs, causing Lance to shudder. "So desperate for anything to make your little cocklet feel good, huh?" Lance knew she was just playing her role, his dick slightly above average. But god did he love when she degraded him.

The younger boy stuttered and whined, trying to move so she would touch where he wanted it most. Instead she stopped touching all together, giving a stern order.

"On your hands and knees, face down ass up." Lance jumped slightly, moving quickly and presenting himself, wiggling his ass slightly to show how needy he was. 

Allura grabbed some lube and moved the underwear to the side, not wanting to take it off because of how good he looked in lace. She warmed the bottle the best she could between her hands but that didn't mean Lance didn't shiver as she poured some against his hole. She poured more on her fingers and slowly entered it insode the younger, his breath hitching at the intrusion, whining as he burried his face into a pillow. Allura quickly got to work preparing the younger boy, three fingers in and hitting his prostate repeatedly as he was nearly screaming, tears brimmed his eyes and then they were gone. Nothing touching him, until he felt cold metal against him and he gasped, pushing against the plug.

"Naughty whore, so desperate for anything I give you. How pathetic that you'd do whatever I'd say." Lance moaned and nodded, pushing back until the plug was completely inside him. He heard some shuffling and the click of a picture getting taken on a phone and he gasped, turning around.

"Mommy don't take pictures!! Its embarrassing!" He hid his face and whined while his lover chuckled.

"Aw baby, I thought you loved when mommy showed the whole world how big of a slut you are for me~" she pushed against the plug gently and had it hit his prostate for emphasis, the boy moaning and aching his back, spreading his legs slightly.

"I-I," he stuttered and whimpered "p-please post them Mommy,,, show e-everyone how much of a whore I a-am" He whispered as his face turned the shade of a strawberry.

Allura bit her lip and watched the younger boy become a mess in front of her, taking a few more photos before tossing her phone to the other side of the bed. She stripped nude and straddled his hips, leaning down and kissing him for the first time that night. Lance kissed back desperately, wrapping his arms around her neck and moaning as she ground down against his aching cock. They did that for a while, grinding and kissing until they both her desperate. Lance spoke up slightly, breaking from the kiss.

"M-mommy I need y-you please," he whimpered and bucked his hips up against her.

Allura gasped and sat up, grinding harder as she wraped her hand around his neck, squeezing and watching him moan desperately for more. Slowly she sank down, engulfing his cock in her heat, waiting a moment and looking at her boy toy.

"Are you doimg okay?" She whispered, loving smile on her face.

Lance nodded, staring at her with the most loving eyes in the world and he just whispered "p-please Mommy." And all the self control Allura managed to have before was gone. Quickly rising on her knees and sinking down, taking her pleasure from the boy beneath her as she pleased. Tightening the grip she had around her throat while riding him roughly.

"S-such a desperate whore, g-getting Mommy worked up s-so she could use you," She groaned and tipped her head back in pleasure, squeezing as Lance groaned and his dick twitched inside her. She chuckled, "what's the matter? Can't breathe? I'd stop but the tighter I grip, the harder you get inside of me. How pathetic. And you call yourself a switch, just look at you so fucking desperate and messy."

She wasn't wrong. Lance was desperate, and covered in his own drool, tears running down his face from pleasure and humiliation. Allura shoved two of her fingers in his mouth, wiggling them slightly to signal him to suck. And he did, like his life depended on it. After she deemed them wet enough she took them out of his mouth, bringing them down and rubbing her clit while she bounced desperately on the boys cock, chasing her release and moaning loudly. To distracted to hear Lance's warning before he arched his back and came inside of her. Good thing she was on birth control.

Allura gasped and tilted her head back again, cumming herself and slowly getting off the youngers cock and shoving two fingers in herself, scooping some cum out of her and moving her hands towards Lance's lips.

"Suck." Lance opened his mouth and welcomed her fingers into his mouth, sucking eagerly and moaning. 

She removed her fingers and stood up, going into the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back and cleaning the both of them up, removing the plug and washing it before putting everything away before laying next to the boy.

"I love you." She whispered and pulled her boyfriend close, him nuzzling her chest and cuddling as close as he can.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed her cheek softly.

They lie there, whispering sweet nothings before they both got as close as possible to each other and fell asleep, happy as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at this so tell me if there's anything wrong!!


End file.
